Secrets
by rabbitkirsty
Summary: it's holiday time at Condor studios but Mr Condor has a surprise for our 2 favourite casts. They learn secrets, find romance and discover friendship. CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

SPOV:

I was sitting in my dressing room packing for my yearly trip back home to Australia to stay with my dad and brother when there was an announcement throughout Condor Studios.

"Can the cast of So Random please report to Mr Condor's office." I walked down the halls towards the office that holds my uncle.

Let me explain. Initially I'm from Australia and Mr James Condor was my mum's brother.

When I got to the door I saw my cast already there. I walked in and shut the door.

"Hi Sonny. Take a seat" Uncle James said. I smiled and took a seat by Tawni. I then looked around and saw the cast of Mackenzie falls here as well.

"Right who's going where for their break?" Uncle James asked.

"I'm going to Florida" Nico and Grady said.

"Caribbean cruise" Tawni said.

"I'm staying here" Zora replied.

"Milan" Portlyn and Penelope said.

"Canada" Skylar said.

"London" Chloe said

"China" Chad said.

"Staying with family" Devon said.

"Going to Australia" I said.

"Your all wrong except for Sonny" Uncle James said.

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"The feud between these two shows has gone on long enough so you are all going to Australia with Sonny" Uncle James said. This can't be good.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"Everyone be at the airport at 7am tomorrow morning Sonny knows where to go for the flight" He said.

"They can't go with me!" I exclaimed.

"Sonny..." He said in a warning tone.

"No. They can't you know why!" I said.

"Sonny everyone needs to get over this feud" He replied.

"Then do it when they don't need to meet my father! You actually want them to go home with me!" I all but screamed.

"I thought you came from Wisconsin?" Tawni asked.

"My dad is from Australia. Not important right now. Anyway they still can't come! There isn't enough room on the flight!" I exclaimed.

"Sonny you know that isn't true. Now everyone leave except for Sonny" Uncle James said.

"Look Sonny. Zane is picking you up from the airport tomorrow. You know where to board your dad's jet. I will come out in a few weeks with Dakota. Make sure you don't get wet when anyone is around and you'll be fine. Remind Zora as well since she is your cousin and I'll remind Dakota when we come out. Zane already knows so he will help you." With that he hugged me and I walked out of his office.

I then came face to face with both sets of casts.

"Is this one of you 'bonding trips' again Munroe?" Chad asked.

"Yes Chad that is why I was angry when he told me. I don't want you coming with me any more than you do." I replied sarcastically.

"Whatever Munroe. Why do we have to be at the airport so early anyway? I mean I hope you know I'm not getting up till like 10am." He replied. I scoffed.

"It's a long flight. The earlier I get there the longer I'm there. Ok don't get up but the flight will leave Mr Condor will find out and you will be fired." I said then walked away.

I quickly found Zora in the vents in my dressing room and after locking both doors she came down so we could talk.

"So Zora as you know there will be water and a lot of it. However, we can't get wet with everyone around so no swimming and no water based pranks. Don't use your powers unless I'm around. OK?" I said. She nodded and hugged me.

"Thanks Sonny. Your like my sister not my cousin." Zora said.

I laughed and hugged her tighter.

"Now get home tell your parents I said Hi and pack. You can sleep at my apartment tonight then we can go to the airport together. I will pick you up from yours in two hours." I said. She nodded and walked out.

After I had picked up Zora we had talked and fallen asleep quite early so we could be at the airport for just before 7am. When we got there we saw Tawni, Nico, Grady, Portlyn, Skylar, Chloe, Devon and Penelope there but no Chad. I sighed and walked to everyone else waiting for Chad.

We waited for another 5 minutes before he turned up smirking.

"So what stupid gate do we need to go to then?" He asked me. I smirked.

"Did you actually think we would be going on a chartered airline?" I questioned. Everyone but Zora nodded. I laughed.

"Just follow me." I said then walked towards the private jet check in. When I got there I saw the one person I always see Lisa.

"Hey there Sonny back again so soon? It only seems like 5 minutes since we were here last year." She said while hugging me.

"Unfortunately it's that time of year. Anyway has the plane arrived?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes and your father has phoned up and said use whatever you want on the plane and he will see you tonight as he's working most of the day. He also says for you to dress like you would there as he doesn't want to see you in jeans." When she was done explaining I sighed and nodded.

"OK thanks." I replied and lead my cast and our enemies on board the plane.

"Good Morning Ms Sonny" The pilot said.

"Good Morning. Can we speed up the flight today instead as going as slow as possible can we go as fast please?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

After everyone was on board they all turned to me.

"How can you afford this Munroe?" Chad asked. I smirked.

"You'll find out soon enough" I replied.

Everyone scowled at me then.

"So is there going to be like a limo waiting for us at the airport?" Penelope asked.

"Nope" I said popping the p.

Everyone was fairly quiet for the rest of the flight. About 20 minutes before we landed I grabbed the outfit my father would deem suitable and walked into the bathroom. I quickly changed into a purple dress that is designer and hugged all my curves and had a v-neckline that stopped two inches above my knee. I then put on black high heels and black earrings, necklace and bracelet. I then brushed my hair leaving my natural curls fall down my back then I quickly put light make up on and looked in the mirror. What I saw I thought my dad would be very happy of how I looked.

I took a deep breath and then stepped out of the bathroom walking back to my seat and crossing my legs elegantly well aware of all the stares I was getting.

"Sonny why are you dressed so unlike you?" Nico asked.

"Yeah and your wearing really great designer clothes." Tawni said.

"When your the daughter of my dad your expected to wear this." I replied.

Eventually we landed and I walked of the plane first and grabbed my suitcase as I had a lot of my clothes here. Everyone else followed me walking through arrivals looking for Zane. When I eventually saw him he was leaning against his huge black SUV looking bored.

"ZANE!" I shouted. His head quickly snapped up in my direction and his face broke out into a really big Zane smile. He pushed of from the car and started walking towards me. I sprinted forward which isn't that hard in high heels and flung myself at him. He caught me and started spinning me around. I could hear everyone behind me but I was too caught up in my brother.

"I missed you so much!" I squealed when he released me.

"I missed you too Ally." He replied.

"Right so I'm guessing you know this lot." I said pointing behind me.

"HEY!" Everyone else shouted. We just laughed.

"Yes and no." Zane replied.

"I mean I know the So Random cast as I watch it but the other's not a clue." This time me and the So Random cast started laughing.

"Ok Zane this is Chad, Portlyn, Penelope, Devon, Chloe and Skylar. Guy's this is my big brother Zane" I said. 'Hi's where said and then we were sitting in the SUV. I was sitting up front while everyone else was in the back.

"So how is everyone?" I asked.

"Well they have graduated. Bella is the new Emma literally. Rikki and myself broke up as I did something stupid. Will is Bella's boyfriend and is a really good diver. Cleo is the same. Lewis has just come back from studying in America. Cleo's dad has gotten remarried. Also Dad is still trying to redevelop Mako." I was smiling up until then.

"WHAT!" I shrieked.

"He can't do that!" I all but shouted.

"What's a Mako?" Everyone except Zora asked.

"It's the island out at sea. We have been camping there a lot and it's said to be magical. It's great me and my friends always go out there." I replied.

As I finished we turned onto my street.

"We are home" Zane said turning at our gate and punching in some numbers. When the gates opened I heard gasps from everyone behind me. I smirked.

"So when is dad home?" I asked Zane as we got out the car.

"In about 3 hours." He replied. I nodded.

"So Sonny who is your dad?" Chloe asked.

"He is Mr Harrison Bennett a very successful developer." I replied.

"I've heard of him" Everyone said. I nodded and turned to see are trusted butler coming towards us.

"Chancy can you please take our bags to our rooms. Zora as always will be staying in my room" I said. He nodded and walked of.

"How has Zora been here before?" Grady asked.

"Simple she's my cousin. Now if you don't mind I want to find my friends I haven't seen in a while." I said and started walking away.

"You may want to try Mako" Zane shouted. I nodded.

"Hey Zora you want to come?" I asked. She nodded and ran to catch up.

I turned around back to Zane.

"Hey Z I'm taking one of your boats" I said with a wink telling him we were going to swim. He laughed and nodded.

With that me and Zora ran around the back and jumped straight into the ocean. Our legs immediately turned into tails and we swam to the underwater entrance of Mako Island's moon pool.

When we arrived I saw Rikki Cleo and a girl who must me Bella sitting by Lewis and the boy who must be Will. There backs were facing us so I signalled Zora to be quiet and we quickly pulled ourselves out of the water and using one of our powers we were quickly dry.

"Hey there." I said sitting down next to Cleo.

Everyone quickly turned to face us and they all broke out into massive grins and through their selves on us except for Will and Bella who looked extremely confused.

"ALLY! ZORA!" They all shouted. I laughed and eventually sat up when they had gotten off of me.

"So you must be Bella and Will. I'm Allison but you can call me Sonny or Ally. I'm Zane's sister." I said. They nodded.

"How did you get here?" Will asked.

"Same way as the girls" I replied.

"So your mermaids to?" Bella questioned. We nodded.

"How did you get changed? What power do you have?" Will asked.

"We didn't get changed and we have more than one power" I replied.

"That makes no sense." Will said.

"Explain please" Bella said.

"There is two ways you can become a mermaid. 1) You get turned in a moon pool and you get one power. 2) Your born into the one family that has mermaid blood in it. You then get the past 6 powers of the family and one power no-one has had in your family for at least 10 generations. However, Zora has 5 powers. Also, you have to be the first girl born in that family." I said

"So your both born from that blood line?" Will asked and we nodded.

"So what powers do you have?" Bella asked.

"We can read minds, manipulate water, freeze water, evaporate water, cause strong winds, cause storms and we also are faster than most people." I said. They nodded.

"Well we better go my uncle and her dad will be back soon." Zora said. Everyone nodded and hugged us.

"We will call you later." Rikki said. We nodded and dived into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

SPOV:

When we eventually got back to the house the site that greeted us wasn't pleasant. Chad and Mack falls were all shouting with So Random and Zane was trying to shut them up. I looked at the clock and saw that are Dad was due home in about 10 minutes.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I shouted. Everyone quickly went silent and looked at me.

"Now listen and listen good. I don't care what the problem is what I do care about is that my father is due home in 10 minutes and your at each others throats. Enough already this was meant to help us not make it worse. Now Tawni what has happened?" I shouted.

"Well Chad wanted your room because it's the best and biggest but Zane kept saying no so now he wants mine" Tawni explained. I nodded.

"Chad the room your stuff was in is the room your staying in. End of discussion." I said. Everyone groaned.

_Did Rikki say anything about me at Mako? _Zane was saying in his mind. I turned to him and shook my head while giving him a sad smile. He nodded.

Just then I heard a car come up to the house.

"Dad's home" Me and Zane said. We went to stand just in front of the door. I quickly smoothed my dress down and stood up straight. The door open and there stood my dad.

"Hello Ally, Zane." Dad said as he walked in.

"Good evening dad. How was work?" Me and Zane said.

"It was good. I got a phone call from James." I nodded.

"Yeah about the other's who had to come with me. Oh and you remember Zora don't you?" I said. He nodded and smiled at Zora.

"Now Ally. How is Hollywood?" He asked.

"It's great." I replied. He nodded and smiled.

"So you going to introduce me?" He asked. I nodded.

"This is my cast Tawni, Nico, Grady and you know Zora. These are Mackenzie falls; Chad, Chloe, Portlyn, Penelope, Skylar and Devon." I said.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Harrison Bennett." He said. Everyone said hello.

"Ally a word please." I walked out the room with my dad.

"Now do they know about you or Zora?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. I don't know whether to tell them or not. I mean I trust my cast it's the other's I don't trust." I replied.

"OK your choice." He said and gave me a side hug. I nodded and he walked of to do some more work. I sighed and walked back into the room where everyone was silent.

"So what don't we know about you or Zora?" Nico asked. I gulped.

"You listened to a private conversation between myself and my dad?" I said growing angrier by the second.

_I tried to tell them not to_ Both Zane and Zora thought. I nodded.

"Well are you going to explain." Chad asked.

"No. It's up to me and Zora if we say anything and I was thinking about it. But after that I don't think I'll bother to. Now I'm going to bed. If I'm not here in the morning you will no where I am." I said directing the last part to Zane.

"Ok Night" Zane said. I nodded and walked up to my room.

I laid down and closed my eyes before falling into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up it was about 6:30 am. I quickly changed into an old tank top and short shorts before walking down stairs. I walked outside and to the sea. I looked around before diving in and swimming towards Mako. When I got into the moon pool I stayed in the water thinking.

Just as I was about to get out I heard someone coming down the whole that led to here. I was about to swim out when I heard Zane's voice.

"ALLY!" He shouted.

"IN HERE!" I shouted back. He then came through.

"Hey. Are you OK?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

"You really didn't want them to come with you did you?" He questioned.

"No. I mean I love my cast and Mack Falls isn't too bad but I mean it's a pain with them here. I mean this secret then Dad" I sighed at the end.

"Look I know you may not want to tell them but it would be easier and I know that both cast's like you a lot and you would to if you let your mental guard down around them. They won't tell. As for dad he's well dad. He's never going to change." He finished. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Z. I'll tell them when the time is right" I said. He nodded and left. I then left as well knowing I would beat him home. When I got there I looked around to make sure no-one was around and pulled myself to shore. I then used my heat power to dry of and get my feet back.

I then walked into the house to see everyone around the kitchen table eating pancakes.

"Where have you been?" Portlyn asked.

"Around. So what do you fancy doing today?" I asked.

"Just hanging around the pool." Is all everyone said. I nodded.

"OK well lets go." I said and ran to my room to put on my light pink bikini. When I got to the pool I saw everyone already around it. I noticed Zora had to chairs the furthest away from the pool. I walked up to her and laid down.

"COME ON GUYS GET IN!" Penelope and Nico shouted.

"We're good." I called back.

"NO COME ON IF YOU DON'T GET IN I'LL COME THORUGH YOU IN!" Chad shouted.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Me and Zora shouted. He laughed and got out the water walking towards us. When he got to us we saw water dripping of him. Our eyes grew wild He grabbed mine and Zora's arms and we quickly got out his grip and ran using our speed to the water and dived in just in time. We stayed under water and swam to behind a boat and pulled ourselves out and quickly dried ourselves before getting up and walking back to the pool where there were 9 confused stars.

"What is going on?" They all asked.

_Should we show them? _Zora asked. I nodded.

"OK before we tell you we need you to promise you won't freak and you will keep it a secret!" I said. They all nodded.

"OK everyone out the pool. Don't ask why just do it." I said. They all got out the pool.

"OK you may want to sit down." Zora said. They all sat down on the edge of the pool.

Me and Zora backed up a little then ran and dived into the water.

10 seconds later our legs were tails. We surfaced on the water to see everyone with jaws on the floor except for Zane he was smirking.

_Told you, I told you, Ha-ha. _Zane kept cheering in his head.

"Zane stop boasting" I said. Everyone looked confused.

"He didn't say anything" Chloe said.

"I may have forgot to say something. When your mermaids you have some powers. I mean I have 6 powers, Zora has 4 powers and we have 4 friends who have 1 power." I said.

"So what are your powers." Chad said.

"We both can manipulate water, super speed, make strong winds, make storms, evaporate water. I can also freeze water and read minds." I said. Everyone's mouths dropped again.

"Prove it." Penelope said. Everyone agreed.

"Zane help us out this pool." I said.

He quickly pulled us out.

"Ok this is water evaporate" Zora said. They nodded. We quickly dried ourselves of and stood up.

"OK what power next?" I said.

"Freeze water" Tawni said. I saw a bottle of water on the side. I put it on the floor and froze it.

"Next" Me and Zora said.

"Winds" Nico said. We raised our hands and the winds started coming pushing furniture around. We stopped quickly and made a storm so that was done.

"OK you have already seen I can read minds with Zane. You have seen our speed earlier when we ran to the ocean. Now the last one is manipulate water" I said. They nodded.

Me and Zora quickly created a snake out of water then wrapped it around Zane and started to lift him up and over the pool.

"PUT ME DOWN!" He shouted.

"OK!" Me and Zora said and stopped which caused him to splash into the water getting us wet. By the time the shock had worn of we face planted onto the concrete. We quickly dried ourselves and got up.

"Questions?" Zora asked

"How long can you stay under water for?" Tawni asked.

"Around half and hour" I replied.

_Wow. She is so beautiful and special. _I heard Chad say while looking straight at me as my mind block slipped. I started laughing. Everyone looked confused except Zane and Zora.

"You let your mind block slip didn't you?" Zora questioned. I nodded.

"So what did you hear?" Zane pressured.

"Yes Zane I'm going to tell you something that obviously was private." I replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"Tell us who it was from" Chloe said.

"Fine. It was from... Chad" I said. Chad went wide eyed.

I looked up at the sky to see a full moon rising. This can't be right.

"Zane what day is it?" Wednesday 29th June. Why?" He asked.

"What time is it?" I asked ignoring his last question.

"About 5..." He trailed of and went wide eyed.

"Oh no. We forgot." He stated. I nodded.

"I don't no how we forgot I mean it is always the 29th." I quickly rambled.

"Ally get inside with Zora now. Draw the blinds and get the black out sheets and duct tape." Zane instructed. I nodded and we quickly ran inside. Leaving very confused people behind...


End file.
